gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Bantan
Bantan was a Norkan warrior from the Tribelands, who participated in the Quest for the Sword. He was slain in the early stages of the Quest, along with his lover Sha'rina. Both were resurrected by the Toltoni, and aided their companions in overthrowing the Death-Queen. Following his adventures in Horsa, Bantan became king of the realm. Summary *OTHER NAMES: The Reborn, King of Horsa, Sunlord. *HOME: Originally Krenia , in the Tribelands. Now, Melaron, Horsa. *FAMILY: Married to Sha'rina *BORN: 14th August, 1435 *AGE: 41 *LEVEL: 18 *RACE: Norkan *PROFESSION: Fighter Background Bantan's parent were Chief Mativa, and Stulari, the leaders of the Sultar Clan. Bantan would have been the heir to the clan, but tragedy struck when he was four years old. The clan was attacked by a large contingent of Sand-Gnomes, and the village was razed. Mativa sent Donjok, his servant, north, to take Bantan to safety. Donjok protested, wanting to help fight the Arim, but eventually he relented. He was to keep the heir safe, so the Sultar would not die out. Donjok took Bantan to Aul-Mart, and enrolled him in the monastary there. Then he returned to the battle, promosing to return. Bantan learnt all he could from the monks, including martial arts, and how to skin-shift. But Donjok never returned. Nor did any of his clan. Bantan knew they were probably all dead, but he wanted to be certain. At the age of fifteen, Bantan returned to the old site of his clan. He found very little- only a few remains of what used to be houses. And a few bones. Bantan sat down and cried. Suddenly he spotted something gleaming- something golden, in the oasis the clan had used as a watering-hole. It was the Aramir, the sun amulet reputedly given to the clan by Miraj, god of the Sun, as a sign of leadership. His father must have dropped it, or left it intentionally. Bantan took it, and thanked Miraj. With it, the clan would not end. Bantan journeyed north for many years, searching for any trace of his people. He found none. At the age of twenty, Bantan returned to Aul-Mart, to continue his training. He trained for nine years, and became the highest monk he could. Then he was set into the desert, to make a pilgrimage. He wanted to find inner peace, or at least find a purpose. He wandered the desert, for three years, occasionally stopping at nearby towns. At the age of 32 he found his purpose. In Litsan, Bantan met the beautiful Sha'rina. The two quickly fell in love, and began to plan a marriage. The following year, Sha'rina had an intense dream, which she believed was a prophecy. The two of them set north to find the meaning of this dream. Whilst in the Wildlands, Bantan was captured by Trolls. Whilst searching for help, Sha'rina herself was captured by Morrim natives, who intended on sacrificing her. Luckily, they were both rescued by Jempo and Eddie. n recognized them both from her dream, and so Bantan and his fiancee joined the quest. On the 17th March, 1472, Sha'rina died when she fell off a 200' high bridge. Bantan never forgave himself, and became very bitter. When he was teleported to Ardadain, he joined a gang of bandits- anything to take his mind of his beloved Sha'rina. Fortunately, Bantan was brought out of his depression by Lexus, and he returned to the Quest. Bantan himself died a month later, on the 21st April. he was slain by the treacherous Eddie, in his guise as the Pazuza. Bantan's spirit travelled to the Godlands, where he was re-united with his love, Sha'rina. Bantan's tale does not end there, however. The rest of the Company arrive in the Godlands on May 4th of the following year, in order to get the Sword of Kuros enchanted. The Gods granted Bantan and Sha'rina the opportunity to return to the mortal lands, and continue the quest. When the quest was over, Bantan and Sha'rina were married, in Edhelnore, at the same time as Lexus and Melwen. They were then given the lands of Horsa to rule over, and crowned King and Queen. The lands of Horsa became a multi-cultural land, home to many different species, including Elf, Dwarf, human (and Orex). The land became a place of paradise, and the old Sultar ways became a part of the law of the land (the indigenous name of Horsa is Sultaria). Stats LANGUAGES: Krenian 7, Parzifan 5, Horsan 7 PP: 0 HITS: 170 AT: 1 DB: 15 SPECIAL: Lycanthropy: Were-Lion, ''Spatial Bonding, Quiet Stride''' Skills Items of Note '''The Aramir-' A golden amulet in the shape of the sun. Wearer is immune to all fire. In addition, wearer can cast 50pp per day from the Mana fires list. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Norkans Category:Tribelands Category:Horsa Category:Fighters Category:Shapechangers Category:PCs